


Будни фикрайтеров

by Rosie_M_Banks (Cliffordina)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Rosie_M_Banks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три девицы под окном пили как-то вечерком… И не только пили. Еще сочиняли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будни фикрайтеров

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к Падающего подтолкни. Закулисье творческого процесса

Действующие лица: Первая – циник, склонный к реализму; Вторая – эгоцентрист с уклоном в псевдогуманизм; Третья – образец благопристойности, в душе лелеющий черный романтизм

К первому часу ночи девичник, само собой, плавно скатился в обсуждение сильной половины рода человеческого. В ход пошли воспоминания, надежды и идеалы, без которых не обходится ни одна уважающая себя девица, а уж трое-то… И потому противоречия в представлениях были неизбежны.  
–…ну вот представь себе: целуешься ты с парнем – и эмоции такие, что ничегошеньки уже не соображаешь, просто море удовольствия, – вдохновенно описывала Третья, поставив бокал уже просто на пол. – Ты же не будешь анализ в такой момент проводить!  
– Почему не буду? – удивилась Вторая, разворачивая конфету. – Я же не могу перестать думать. А думать – значит анализировать ситуацию.  
– Думать зачем вообще в такой момент? – поразилась в свою очередь Третья. – Да и некогда будет.  
– Ну не знаю… – в голосе Второй явственно звучало сомнение. – Мне эмоции не так важны, как переживание момента… Я же все через мысли воспринимаю, через интерпретацию…  
– Народ, о чем вы вообще говорите? – от окна рассеяно поинтересовалась Первая. – Любви нет. Есть только удовольствие. Вот его и надо переживать.  
– Ага, – фыркнула Вторая, – это мы уже слышали. И дружбы нет… Но даже если их нет, кайф-то мы переживаем все равно в сознании.  
Третья и Вторая явно задумались о смысле бытия, пока Первая спокойно курила сигарету, ожидая, когда на них снизойдет просветление.  
– Да, как по-разному люди на мир смотрят, – протянула наконец Вторая. – Любопытно… Казалось бы, в такой момент должно проявляться сходство переживаний, а поди ты…  
– Если рассмотреть одну ситуацию, вроде той, которую вы тут мусолили, с разных сторон, – коварно сказала Первая, – будет очень забавно, а?  
Двое других дружно посмотрели на нее.  
– Только я о слэше, естественно, – уточнила на всякий случай Первая, – другого-то я все равно не пишу.  
– Погоди, – не сразу переключилась Вторая. – Слэш тут каким боком?  
– Это вроде как разврат на троих должен быть? – заинтересовалась Третья.  
– Ну да. Чем больше народу, тем веселее.  
– И от первого лица написать? – дотошно спросила Вторая, явно оценивая масштабы творческого вызова. – Для полноты картины?  
– От трех первых лиц, – кивнула Первая. – Ты рефлексию эту поописываешь… хоть узнаем, что это такое вообще…  
– Любопытно, – задумалась Вторая. – Для разнообразия историй… Но я же такое писать не умею!  
– Заодно и научишься, – с оптимизмом отозвалась Первая. – Не все ж тебе антиутопии ваять. Ближе к народу надо быть! Так, Третья…  
– Я?.. – та вынырнула из своих мыслей. – Да… Сцену на троих? Читала я такое где-то, надо вспомнить…  
– Ну да. Эти эмоции свои… феерические объяснишь. Ну, а я, так и быть, про обычный кайф напишу. Идеи для сюжета есть? – Первая обвела их вопросительным взглядом.  
– Ага, идеи как это вы моего персонажа убедите в групповухе участвовать, – ехидно заметила Вторая. – Травы он покурил, что ли?  
– Так заставим, – жизнерадостно отозвалась Третья. – И твоего, и моего. Свяжем и…  
– Эй! – возмутилась Вторая. – Я так не играю. Я – за свободу! И свою, и всех остальных! Все только на добровольных началах!  
– А я хочу, чтобы заставляли, – негромко, но с блеском в глазах настаивала Третья.  
– Да, это сложно будет, – только и вздохнула Первая. – А моему персонажу контроль нужен. Над происходящим.  
– М-да, – Вторая свернулась в кресле клубочком, – это должна быть такая ситуация, в которой герой Третьей уверен, что его принуждают, а мой – что все добровольно… причем все под контролем у Первой… Слушай, Третья, а зачем тебе это? Что, по-другому никак нельзя, а?  
Третья покачала головой.  
– По-другому меня не прет. Я, наверное, мазохистка. Вот героям достается.  
– И что нам с ее мазохистом делать? – спросила Вторая у Первой с некоторой растерянностью. Пренебрежение своей свободой для нее было загадкой почище эйфории до беспамятства.  
– Очевидно, мучить, – пожала та плечами.  
– Я не стану, – уперлась Вторая.  
Комната погрузилась в сосредоточенное молчание.  
– Субординация, – наконец изрекла Первая.  
– А? – встрепенулись остальные.  
– Субординация, говорю. Иерархия. Нижестоящий обязан исполнять приказы вышестоящего. Вот тебе и подчинение. Как в армии. А твой кадр, Вторая, будет моему равен по положению. Вот тебе и свобода действий.  
– Снимаю шляпу, – Вторая закивала. – У тебя начальник, у меня начальник из другого отдела, у Третьей – подчиненный… Вот только как моего убедить, что герой Третьей – доброволец?  
– Пообещать в присутствии твоего, что мой героя Третьей в звании повысит? – неуверенно спросила Первая. – Сойдет? Как в том анекдоте: “Сержант! – Я рядовой. – Пока еще”.  
– Тогда это не считается, – недовольно отозвалась Третья. – Где ж тут принуждение?  
– А ты наоборот сделай, – фыркнула Вторая. – “Рядовой! – Я сержант. – Уже нет”. Шантаж принуждением считается? А, черт, это ж мой услышит. А он у меня наверняка будет принципиальный…  
– Твоего мы напоим, чтобы расслабить, – решительно сказала Первая.  
– Боюсь, что он столько не выпьет, – едва ли не с сожалением ответила Вторая, допивая мартини.  
– А давай так: сидели наши, отмечали что-то, атмосфера такая… веселая, уж не знаю как, но пробило их там на эксперименты, и тут пришел перс Третьей. Вот мой и решил на нем показать твоему, как это все клево. Приобнял его так и говорит: это, дескать, один из моих постоянных любовников… А герой Третьей так ошалел с перепугу, что не стал отрицать…  
– А! А мой подумал, что это правда, потому не стал возражать, – подхватила Вторая. – Ха!  
– Вот и получит герой этот, что Третья заказывала, – резюмировала Первая. – А потом можно и в звании его повысить… я сегодня добрая.  
– М-да, вот так зашел не вовремя, – Вторая покачала головой. – А чего он явился, кстати? И без стука, что ли? И вообще твой двери почему не закрывает?!  
– А откуда знать было, что так события начнут разворачиваться? – пожала плечами Первая. – Тогда бы, конечно, он стулом дверь подпер… А вот насчет стука… так не услышали наши! Заняты были.  
– Что-то мне в этом плане не нравится, – кисло сказала Третья.  
– Что? – переспросили Первая и Вторая удивленно. – Мы ж вообще-то под твоего парня подстраиваемся! С его шизами…  
– Угу. Сами придумали, сами решили… А у меня придурок какой-то получается.  
– Ну так корректируй, – развела руками Вторая. – Давай изменим, что не нравится.  
– Да все мне не нравится… Не знаю даже. Не уважаете вы его, вот!  
Первая и Вторая переглянулись.  
– Погоди, – сказала наконец Вторая озадаченно, – а с чего его уважать вообще? Нет, ну то есть я, конечно, незнакомых людей уважаю, но это ж подчиненный был, так что ему честь отдавать?  
– И ты ж просила, чтоб его унижали, – поддакнула Первая. – Помучили.  
– Так одно другое не исключает! – возмутилась Третья. – Можно и унижать, и уважать!  
– А это как? – уже заинтересовалась Вторая. – Я просто не умею унижать тех, кого уважаю… и наоборот…  
– А мне вообще по фиг, человек сам решает, как воспринимать ситуацию, – заметила Первая. – Вот пусть и решит, что его уважают. Может, мы ему тоже нальем?  
– До или после? – переспросила Вторая, шурша конфетой.  
– Ну как Третья скажет…  
– Я поняла! – просияла Третья. – Мне нужно, чтобы герой был одновременно и мазохистом, и садистом!  
Вторая сглотнула.  
– А можно я тогда выйду? – слабым голосом спросила она. – В смысле герой мой… И дверь снаружи закрою… А вы уж там сами разберетесь и с контролем, и со всем прочим…  
– И чего твоему персонажу в виде реализации садистских тенденций нужно? – одновременно с ней деловым тоном спросила Первая у Третьей.  
– Снять ваших кадров на видео и сдать начальству? – тут же предложила та.  
– А наши типа дураки и камеры не заметили? – ехидно поинтересовалась Вторая.  
– У наших своих камер хватает, – успокоила ее Первая. – Это ж моего персонажа кабинет.  
– С кем приходится работать… одни параноики кругом, – вздохнула Вторая.  
– Это в любом случае тогда шпионский роман будет. Не пойдет, – сказала Первая. – Выходим за рамки заданной темы.  
– В таком случае меня устроит, если придет какой-нибудь маршал и ваших отметелит, – мечтательно заявила Третья. – Кстати, какие у них хоть звания?  
– Мой генерал, естественно, – тут же отозвалась Первая.  
– А мой – полковник, – Вторая излишней скромностью тоже не отличалась. – Так что с мазохизмом этим делать будем? У меня уже голова трещит. Давайте как-то договариваться.  
– Может, лучше твоего маршалом сделаем, раз уж такое дело, – предложила Первая Третьей, прищурившись. – Я на званиях не заморачиваюсь.  
– Тогда принуждения не будет, – вздохнула та. – Ты б еще генералиссимусом предложила! Но меня устроит что-то посередине.  
– Лейтенант? – спросила Вторая. – Капитан? Сколько ему лет?  
– Капитан?.. Ну да, наверное. А твоему сколько?  
– Я думала, где-то сорок пять, – искренне призналась Вторая. – А герою Первой под пятьдесят…  
– Сколько?! – в суеверном ужасе вскинулась Третья. – Это ж деды уже будут!  
– Мне неудобно напоминать тебе, радость моя, – проникновенно сказала Вторая, – но ты и сама уже как-то не девочка… Мы чай не о Хогвартсе писать собираемся.  
– Могла бы и промолчать насчет возраста, – скисла Третья. – Но я своему больше двадцати семи не дам. А вы как хотите.  
– Моему тридцать семь будет, – вставила Первая. – Вторая, давай твоему тридцать пять.  
– Ну ладно… Как только они в таких чинах уже ходят? – недовольно спросила Вторая.  
– А за особые заслуги перед страной! – не смутилась Первая. – Мы в такой организации работаем, там год за три считается.  
– А они разве не в армии? – удивилась Третья.  
– В спецслужбе, – уточнила Вторая. – А, отлично. Полная секретность и такое прочее. И пришел значит капитан Третьей с бумагами к генералу Первой…  
– И тут видит картину, – подхватила Третья в приливе энтузиазма, – бумаги уронил, заметался, нервничает…  
– …а генерал ему и говорит: “Подь сюды”, – продолжила Первая.  
– Вы лучше думайте, как саму сцену писать, – вернула их на грешную землю Вторая. – Потому что я не представляю.  
– Да ты не волнуйся, у твоего вообще самая клевая ситуация, – успокоила ее Первая. – Это Третья пусть переживает. Мы ее героя так с уважением оприходуем, что мало не покажется.  
– Не, ну хватит издеваться, – не выдержала Третья.  
– Так тебе же это вроде в кайф должно быть? – поддела ее Первая. – Вторая, напишешь диалоги в начале, ладно? Чего их вообще на эксперименты понесло… А мы уже там дальше придумаем.  
– Заметано, – согласилась Вторая, явно пребывая мыслями уже в этих самых диалогах. – А вы думайте, господа офицеры, думайте… Только без особого изврата, пожалуйста. Потому что будете нещадно биты – честно предупреждаю.  
– Ну ладно. Ты вообще себе тройничок представляешь? – деловито поинтересовалась Первая.  
– Нет, – рассеяно отозвалась Вторая.  
– Нет?!  
– Нет. Как-то особой нужды не было… Что? – спросила Вторая удивленно, заметив наконец снисходительные взгляды остальных. – Вы вот с Третьей позы хоть согласуйте, что ли. А то окажется потом разнобой…  
– Думаешь? – с сомнением заметила Первая.  
– Ну кардинальные различия вариативностью восприятия не объяснишь… Разве что дело в параллельных мирах происходило…  
– Так, вот давай без твоих параллельных миров, а то сейчас как начнется!..  
– Давай сначала с сюжетом разберемся, – решительно заявила Вторая. – Наши отмечали, значит, успешное окончание операции, расслабились… Я бы даже сказала, разнежились… Твой моего взял на слабо, а тот и повелся… Зачем, интересно? Не столько ж он выпил... – Вторая задумалась на пару секунд, пожала плечами. – И тут крайне вовремя зашел герой Третьей. А генерал должен ему шепнуть что-то вроде: «Подыграй мне, Джош». А тот ответить: «Я вообще-то Майкл», но все-таки подыграть… Слушай, а твой вообще часто к подчиненным пристает? А? В смысле, они у него привычные или как?  
– Вторая, я тебя убью! – взвилась Третья.  
– Не поняла, – вздрогнула от неожиданности Вторая. – В чем вопрос?  
– Я просила – с уважением о моем герое говорить! А тут! Выходит, что даже имя его забыли!!!  
– Ну, забыли – и что? Мой герой так вообще его первый раз видит, он имени и не знал…  
– А я и не про персонажа говорю! Ты сама моего героя не уважаешь! – бушевала Третья.  
– Я? Так а мне-то его зачем уважать?.. – с недоумением спросила Вторая. – Я же автор.  
– Раз ты его не уважаешь, ты и меня не уважаешь!  
– Так, минуточку, – Вторая наконец поняла, что это не шутка. – При чем тут одно к другому?  
– А при том! Когда вы такое выдаете, я чувствую, что вы обе меня не уважаете!  
– Бред какой-то… Уважаю я тебя. Но по сюжету так выходит… для убедительности… И вообще, уважение не в том выражается! – не выдержала Вторая. – Вот когда ты не нарушаешь суверенные границы человека, не лезешь ему в душу, не пытаешься на него давить и его переделывать – это уважение.  
– Ты мне объясни, почему мой генерал должен уважать лейтенанта этого? – одновременно с ней спросила Первая. – Лично я считаю, что уважение еще заслужить нужно. А если мой герой о нем ничего не знает, чего его уважать?..  
– Так он знал что-то такое о моем… компрометирующее. Не первого же попавшегося лапать начал! – негодовала Третья.  
– Да? А я думала, что именно первого попавшегося… – протянула Вторая.  
– Нет!  
– Ладно. А что знал тогда? – уточнила Первая.  
– Что мой по мальчикам ходит. Не знаю. Увидел где-то.  
– Я смотрю, интересный у вас отдел… – не сдержавшись, хихикнула Вторая. – Там вообще хоть кто-то работает? И иногда хотя бы двери закрывает?  
– Так, не отвлекайся, – повернулась к ней Первая. – Картинку себе представляй.  
– Я картинками мыслить не умею. Только словами.  
– Это как? – оторопела от таких откровений Первая. – Я вообще сцену вижу как кино. Во всех деталях, потому иногда так сформулировать сложно.  
– Ну, а я вижу текст на внутреннем мониторе. Его и пишу. Елки, как это кино себе вообще представить?!  
– Вот и тренируйся. Может, тебе порно дать посмотреть?  
– Нет, спасибо, – на всякий случай отодвинулась от компьютера Вторая. – Не люблю я его. Все как-то неправдоподобно там выглядит, однообразно… И вообще мой герой все-таки ж не совсем в монастыре жил всю жизнь! И без меня картинку представит. И действия там.  
– У твоего жена слишком порядочная, – не задумываясь, отозвалась Первая.  
– В смысле?.. У него и жена есть? – несколько удивилась такому повороту Вторая.  
– У таких порядочных, как твой, жена должна быть непременно, – уверенно заявила Первая.  
– Да?.. Ну ладно. Так не одна же жена на белом свете. До свадьбы у него какие-то женщины были? И налево он точно иногда ходит, – без тени сомнения заметила Вторая.  
– Так то ж женщины!  
– А в чем, простите, тут отличие? – искренне не поняла Вторая. – По-моему, в некоторых моментах разницы никакой.  
– Да прямо. Все по-другому. Вот хоть взять давление…  
– Давление?! Ну, ты еще прочие физические параметры перечисли…  
– Я для себя понимаю, в чем разница, но как это тебе объяснить… – обреченно покачала головой Первая. – Надо подумать.  
– Думай. А то как писать вообще… Ладно, ты переживания уже придумала как изобразить? – меняя тему, спросила Вторая у Третьей.  
– Да не знаю я, какие там могут быть переживания, – вызывающе ответила та.  
– Ну здрасьте. А кто же только что рассказывал, как это, дескать, классно? – поразилась Вторая. – Таешь в поцелуе? Беспамятство страсти?  
– Так я же о переживаниях с любимым человеком рассказывала! – еще более возмущенно уточнила Третья.  
– А ты в жизни что, исключительно с любимыми целуешься? – подняла брови Первая.  
– Но прет меня только от любимых! – сверкая глазами, заявила Третья. – У меня так получается: есть садист и мазохист, и они очень друг друга любят. А если без любви это все…  
– Ну, пусть герой твой влюбится в героя Первой, если так нужно, – подумав, предложила Вторая. – Думаю, тот против не будет.  
– Да уж, ее герой и так о себе наверняка такого мнения!  
– Не, влюбись, влюбись. И будет столь дорогой тебе расклад, – не отставала Вторая. – У тебя все садисты без особого уважения к жертвам обходились. Во всяком случае, я его не заметила.  
– Вот. Опять, – зловеще сказала Третья. – Опять пренебрежительное отношение к моему герою.  
– О господи, – Вторая беспомощно оглянулась на Первую. – Какое еще отношение?! Нет у меня к нему никакого отношения!  
– Так вот именно! – подскочила Третья.  
– Моему генералу на нем жениться, что ли? Для обозначения отношения? – перевела огонь на себя Первая.  
– Спасибо, не надо. Обойдется уж как-нибудь без любви… – вздохнула Третья. – Пусть им это всем приснится тогда. А утром – облом.  
– Чего? – остолбенела Первая, переводя удивленный взгляд с одной на другую. – И все зря, что ли, было? Нет уж! Можем твоему память стереть, если хочешь.  
– Я подумаю, как это все написать, – с отголоском угрозы заметила Третья.  
– Думай. А я вот только насчет цитат сомневаюсь – полностью приводить или нет… – глубокомысленно сказала Вторая, наливая себе кофе.  
– Каких цитат? – переспросила Первая с недоумением.  
– Которыми мой герой мыслит…  
– Ты меня просто пугаешь.  
– Ну извини. Он так думает, – развела руками Вторая. – Любой цепляющий момент запускает, так сказать, поиск по базе. На какое-то время это здорово отвлекает от реальности.  
– Очень интересно выйдет, если у твоего полная отключка случится, – с сарказмом заметила Первая. – С цитатами. Моего кондрашка хватит.  
– Ну не в кому ж он впадает! – давясь смехом, ответила Вторая. – Рефлексы остаются… Вот скажи мне, зачем генералу этот тормоз? Мне твоего жалко просто. Он что, не видел, с кем дело имеет? Или он мазохист как Третья?  
– Теряет твой герой в жизни много, а моему за него обидно. Вот он и решил твоему показать, как все может быть классно. Напиши там, кстати, про Вест-Пойнт. Как мой твоего в авантюры втягивал.  
– Ну-ну. Они еще вместе и учились, что ли? И у моего типа хулиганство?  
– Хулиганство – это если в 16 маминым запретам вопреки... – не согласилась Третья.  
– Так а если у героя в 16 такого не было? Что ж теперь не давать себе хулиганить?.. – не согласилась Вторая. – Это ж весело! Когда в меру, конечно.  
– Правильно! – поддержала ее Первая. – Только меньше пуританства тогда!  
– А я ханжа, и мне это нравится, – отмахнулась Вторая. – Ладно, что там по сюжету дальше?  
– А дальше, собственно, нужно энцу писать, – усмехнулась Первая. – Есть идеи?  
– Так ты и пиши, – немедленно отозвалась Вторая. – Спецслужбы беру на себя, а энца – твоя.  
– Кошмар какой-то! А потом опять начнется: то нельзя, это нельзя! – не выдержала Первая.  
– Ну тогда давайте хоть свет выключим, – со вздохом предложила Вторая. – Так проще разговаривать.  
– А свечки у тебя нет? – поддержала ее Третья.  
– Ректальной? – с сарказмом спросила Первая. – Тренироваться будешь?  
– Тьфу на тебя. Обычной!  
– Сиди. Сейчас принесу.  
При свете свечки, сигареты Первой и фонаря на улице компания наконец принялась за торт.  
– Как-то не хочется в первый раз твоего персонажа слишком напрягать, – заметила Первая, обращаясь к Второй. – А то потом не уговоришь на второй.  
– Угу. Сложно это все… – согласилась та без особого сожаления.  
– А твой вообще делать чего-то собирается? Или как? Где инициатива вообще? Мой это все ради инициативы твоего затеял!  
– Дай лучше сигарету.  
– Разбежалась, – прищурилась Первая.  
– А тебе жалко, что ли? – подняла брови Вторая.  
– Да бери уже, – Первая подвинула к ней пачку.  
– Помнут всю форму на фиг, – задумчиво сказала Вторая, закуривая. – Вот интересный вид у генерала будет! В рубашке, без штанов и трусы в зайчиках…  
– Подожди, на них еще и форма была? – переспросила Первая.  
– Ну да. Твой китель снял еще как только в кабинет зашел.  
– Ох блин. Надо запомнить.  
– Они в военной разведке работают или как? – возмутилась Вторая. – Форма обязательна!  
– Если твой моему будет… услуги оказывать, как они вообще потом общаться будут? – вслух рассуждала Первая. – Значит, должен с героем Третьей чего-то делать.  
– Первая, а твой что, с героем Второй ничего делать не будет? – поинтересовалась Третья. – Зачем это все тогда?  
– А ему непринципиально, – Первая пожала плечами. – Ему надо было героя Второй расшевелить. А уж как… Он же в него не тайно влюблен в конце концов!  
– Нет? – удивилась Третья, отмахиваясь от лезущего ей в глаза с двух сторон дыма.  
– Нет, – в ответ в свою очередь удивилась Первая. – Моему ее герой нужен, чтобы моего притормаживать. Мой же безбашенный. Это ж страшно подумать, что бы было, если б ее Курт моему Лукасу что-то такое рассудительное не говорил вовремя!  
– А мой этим с самого Вест-Пойнта занимается? – уточнила Вторая. – Теперь уже и он мазохист получается… Ну и дальше-то что? У моего ж героя шок должен быть. А то он пойдет, умоется и до завтра все забудет.  
– Где это он умоется? – полюбопытствовала Третья. – По коридору в таком виде шастать будет?  
– У моего в кабинете есть душ! – рявкнула Первая. – Там все есть! Включая камин!  
– Хм. А кровати раскладной нет? – предположила Вторая.  
– Ну ты уже вообще обнаглела!  
– Я знаю.  
– Короче, ты скажешь, что ты хочешь в этой сцене увидеть или тебя пытать нужно?  
– Скажу, если мне Третья чашку в голову не запустит… А то все равно ее герой крайним получается, – осторожно заметила Вторая.  
– А мой как же? – спросила Первая.  
– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что твой на такое пойдет… – протянула Вторая со значением.  
– А… да. Вряд ли.  
– То-то же.  
– Ох, ну ладно уже. Ладно, – без особого сожаления согласилась Третья. – Получат они моего героя.  
– Вот и славно… Хотя я так и не поняла, почему мой персонаж вообще на все это согласился, а не встал и не вышел вон, хлопнув дверью, – вздохнула Вторая.  
– Так ведь кайф же, – в свою очередь не поняла Первая. – Кто ж это уходит в разгар веселья!  
– Ну не знаю… Точно должна быть какая-то шиза… Без нее ни один здравомыслящий человек такое унижение терпеть не станет. Ну сама посуди, мы-то в курсе, что это сюжет такой, но герой-то нет. И ты представь, целовались они там или чего еще… и тут вдруг генерал этот начинает на первом же вошедшем подчиненном камасутру демонстрировать. Это же вообще… Просто слов нет! – в чашке опасно зазвенела ложка.  
– Ты вообще понимаешь, что такое ПВП, а? – с подозрением спросила Первая. – Просто секс и все! Зачем в дебри-то лезть?  
– А секс между знакомыми людьми не бывает без социального контекста, – отрезала Вторая. – Так что в любом случае нужно учитывать столько психологических факторов…  
– И что же у твоего за шиза такая? – обреченно поинтересовалась Первая.  
– О, я придумаю, не волнуйся, – заверила ее Вторая. – Мне только дай возможность такое описать…  
Первая только рукой махнула.  
– А кстати, Третья, – Вторая повернулась к ней с исследовательским огоньком в глазах. – Объясни мне, пожалуйста, твой-то чего молчал? Два каких-то кретина его ни с того ни с сего лапать начали, а ему и в голову не пришло, не знаю, посопротивляться? Мазохизм мазохизмом, но ведь можно было хоть как-то обозначить свое неприятие ситуации?  
– Так субординация же, – изумилась Третья. – Ты чего?  
– Это ж как надо хотеть карьеру сделать, – задумалась Вторая, – чтобы собственную честь ни во что не ставить?..  
– Да не в карьере дело, – попыталась растолковать ей Третья. – Просто моему давно чего-то такого хотелось, но он себе не позволял… А тут такая возможность… Он только рад был.  
– Вот так случайно с двумя незнакомыми мужиками? – нахмурилась Вторая. – Ни фига ж себе желания у него…  
– Почему это незнакомыми? – тут же вступилась за героя Третья. – Генерал ему, может, давно нравился!  
– А, ну тогда ладно, – все еще с сомнением протянула Вторая. Покушение на чьи-то неотъемлемые права человека никак не давало ей покоя.  
– Ваши там развлекаются… – вернулась к сюжету Первая. – А моему тогда чем заняться?  
– Может дверь пойти закрыть, – ухмыльнулась Вторая. – По-моему, дверь так никто и не закрыл.  
– Ковры тебе не пропылесосить? Нечестно это, бросили героя моего…  
– У твоего кайф уже был! – уверенно заявила Третья.  
– Ага. Так что у него теперь перерыв, – ехидно согласилась Вторая.  
– Ты еще скажи – перекур! И не было у него кайфа. Ну до конца не было.  
– Это ты моего героя недооцениваешь, – умильно улыбнулась Третья.  
– Нет, это ты моего недооцениваешь! – хмыкнула Первая.  
– На балкон пусть сходит, проветрится, – окончательно развеселилась Вторая.  
– У моего там еще и балкон есть?.. Я Курта туда выставлю, будешь выделываться! И вообще, раз пошла такая песня, я хочу пожелания вставить, – заявила Первая. – Фроттаж к примеру.  
– Чего-чего? – недоуменно переспросила Вторая. – Это как вообще?  
Третья и Первая захихикали.  
– Не, это скучно. Давай лучше паровозик, – с энтузиазмом проявила инициативу Третья.  
– Не хочу.  
– Вы мне объясните или нет? – свела брови Вторая. – Продвинутые вы наши.  
– А ты в самом деле не понимаешь? – обрадовалась Третья.  
– Нет.  
– Ну, это… – и Третья выдала красочное описание, которому позавидовала бы и википедия.  
– М-да, это еще настроение для такого иметь нужно, – рассудительно отозвалась Вторая после паузы.  
Третья повалилась на стол, рыдая от смеха.  
– Прикольно же, – как-то наивно удивилась Первая.  
– Может быть, – развела руками Вторая. – Третьей вон тоже садо-мазо прикольно. Вы, конечно, имеете право на любые предпочтения, но без меня.  
– Это ты просто еще настоящего изврата не видела, – вздохнула Первая. – Ладно, что там дальше? Мне кажется, что наши герои хоть поцеловаться должны были.  
– Ну ладно, – в кои веки кивнула Вторая, которую уже нескрываемо утомлял творческий процесс.  
– А мой тогда что? – нахмурилась Третья.  
– Ну… перекур. Очередь твоего персонажа быть наблюдателем, – продолжила Первая.  
– А, сядет в кресло генерала и будет коньяк пить! – обрадовалась Третья.  
– Правильно, – одобрила Вторая, облизывая крем с ложки. – Дезинфекция никогда не помешает…  
– Чего-чего?.. – переспросила Первая. – А, ну, это тоже…  
– Сядет, ноги на подлокотник забросит… – развивала свою мысль Третья.  
– …и давай «Реми Мартин» глушить… – продолжила Первая.  
– Поп-корн ему не надо часом? – съехидничала Вторая. – Надеюсь, все не выпьет… А то моему бы потом тоже не мешало накатить… И что дальше?  
– Есть у меня одна идея… – протянула Первая. – Только, Вторая, инициативы там побольше.  
– Знаешь, если у моего героя сорвет крышу, то инициативы будет много… Но тогда получится: «Это не меня с вами закрыли, а вас со мной». А дверь, между прочим, заперта, – предупредила Вторая.  
– Заперта. Я помню.  
– Ну вот именно. Пеняйте на себя.  
– Хм, – озадачилась Первая. – Это ж тогда у моего ступор может случиться.  
Вторая закашлялась под заливистый хохот Третьей.  
– Я подавилась, – с трудом выговорила Вторая, отодвигая торт, – да постучите мне кто-то по спине!  
– А, это пожалуйста! – Третья с готовностью вскочила. – Я тебя давно треснуть хочу!  
– Твой чего, рехнулся? – вспылила Вторая, придя в себя. – Нашел время для ступора! И это после всех воззваний об инициативе?..  
– Так он же наперед не думает, – Первая пожала плечами. – Только теперь и сообразил, чем это может обернуться.  
– М-да, – только и сказала Вторая. – Расскажи тогда про героя своего хоть что-то. В плане характеристики как личности, чтобы знать, чего ждать…  
– У моего нет четкой границы между Ид, Эго и Супер-Эго, – зажигая очередную сигарету, порадовала их Первая.  
– Ты уже как Вторая выражаешься, – фыркнула Третья. – Это заразно, наверное.  
– Столько всего в него впихнуть хочется, а оно вместе не сочетается… – вздохнула Первая.  
– Я могу в начале упомянуть пару фактов из биографий наших персонажей, чтобы были ясны предпосылки происходящего… – предложила Вторая. – Ну вроде того, что у моего героя до этого момента был идеальный вариант правильной жизни. Закончил школу с отличием, поступил в академию, которую до него закончили его отец и дед, женился на порядочной девушке, вкалывал на работе с потом и кровью, и вообще ударник производства. И тут этот друг его так называемый взял и всю жизнь ему эту сломал. Блин. Отметили окончание операции так отметили…  
– Так это, оказывается, мой виноват? – возмутилась Первая. – Что глаза ему на жизнь открыл? Лучше дальше такая тоска, что ли?  
– А чего сразу тоска? – ощетинилась Вторая. – Жизнь как жизнь. Не все любят американские горки семь дней в неделю! Так что без экзистенциального кризиса тут точно не обойдешься. И это в лучшем случае…  
– Вот так сделаешь человеку… не знаю, обычный минет без задней мысли или тайных замыслов, а у него переворот в душе случится, просветление настанет... – фыркнула Третья.  
– Это-то меня и забавляет больше всего, – неожиданно весело согласилась Вторая.  
– Я уже и не знаю, что писать, – вздохнула Первая. – Как тогда героя не подставить. Это ж они с твоим лет двадцать лет дружили получается, а после такого…  
– Ну да. Всему кранты, естественно, – с прежней веселостью отозвалась Вторая.  
– Так и я ж о чем.  
– Насколько я понимаю, это была инициатива твоего героя, – Вторая встала и полезла в холодильник за желе из малины. – Он раньше подумать не мог? До того, как моего провоцировать? Стереотип отношений непоправимо нарушен.  
– То есть – я могу писать что угодно? А результат будет одинаковый?  
– Именно так. А потом устроим им психотерапию, – с проснувшимся энтузиазмом ответила Вторая. – Давай только диалоги по аське писать, я их сама не осилю.  
– М-да. Ну, ладно. Что дальше было?  
– После сцены? – Третья уже полулежала на столе, глядя на свечку снизу вверх.  
– Ага. Мой точно напьется, не знаю, как там ваши…  
– И мой, – согласилась Третья. – А потом свалит. После душа. Скажет: разрешите идти? и к дверям…  
– Куда свалит? Кто ему разрешит? – скривилась Первая.  
– А на фиг он вашим еще?  
– Ну… а поговорить?  
– Я повышение хочу! – без раздумий отозвалась Третья. – Свой кабинет!  
– Это вряд ли, – ухмыльнулась Первая. – А еще чего?  
Третья задумалась.  
– Твой может женить моего на своей дочери, – предложила она наконец. – И так помочь с карьерой.  
– У твоего дочь есть? – Вторая сделала круглые глаза. – Брачного возраста? Это когда ж он начал, интересно…  
– Нет у моего дочери! – рявкнула Первая.  
– Ну на дочери кого-то из коллег…  
– Свою не дам, – торопливо отозвалась Вторая. – У моего героя дочь еще маленькая… И вообще, надо ее героя повысить и отправить куда-то подальше. Чтоб не разболтал по Центру.  
– У меня не разболтает, – заверила их Первая. – Пусть только попробует… А посылать его не надо. Разве что на ответственные задания. Третья, а что твой вообще делать дальше будет?  
– Мой раньше вел свободный образ жизни, – издалека начала Третья. – В какой-то музыкальной группе был, траву курил, имел беспорядочные связи…  
– Ты еще выступления в детском саду вспомни, – хмыкнула Первая.  
– Герою Третьей к врачу бы сходить, – порекомендовала Вторая вполголоса. – А то кто его знает, чем там генерал раньше занимался…  
– Какому врачу?! – взвыла Первая.  
– Что, в Центре врачей нет? Или твой его запугать не может, чтоб молчал?  
– А потом моего родители вытащили, вернули на правильный путь… – вернулась к теме биографии Третья.  
– Правильный? – переспросила Первая.  
– А из-за ваших он поймет, что ему все равно это нравится. Начнет искать старых друзей… Примет ухаживания одного из коллег… Не ваших.  
– Ты поосторожнее с коллегами-то. Мой любовниками не разбрасывается. А твой уже проверенный, – предупредила Первая.  
– Так у твоего полковник будет, – попробовала увильнуть Третья.  
– Моему есть чем заняться, – отмахнулась Вторая.  
– Это чем же? – дружно заинтересовались Первая с Третьей.  
– С женой разводиться будет…  
– Чего вдруг? – слегка обалдела Первая.  
– Так кризис же… Экзистенциальный. Блин, что ему теперь с женой делать?.. – как-то растеряно спросила Вторая.  
– Ну что-что… Имущество делить!  
– Мой же честный человек! Все жене оставит. А с детьми как же? – продолжала убиваться Вторая. – Кошмар какой-то…  
– Тьфу, – не выдержала Первая. – И долго у твоего кризис будет?  
– Месяца два, не меньше.  
– А моему два месяца что делать?  
– Так а у героя Третьей вроде бы кризиса не будет. Да? – Вторая обвела их рассеянным взглядом.  
– Как мы это все в одной сцене только напишем? – покачала головой Первая. – Там же нужно все красиво закруглить… Мол, герой Третьей ушел, наши поговорили… немного выводов… А дальше вторую часть писать будем! В спецслужбе без расслабления нельзя! Правда, потом ковер чистить придется…  
– Зачем? Твой пепельницу со стола сбросил, что ли? – не сразу вернулась к реальности Вторая.  
– Просто после таких мероприятий пятна остаются…  
– А… А! Я чуть снова не подавилась. Вечно ты мне под руку как скажешь чего… Ну, скинутся все на чистку, что ж делать… Народ, историю мы еще не написали, но, мне кажется, уже можно подвести предварительные итоги…  
– «Итак, итоги подведем».  
– Ага. Сдается мне, все получили в некотором смысле, что заказывали. У тебя – волей-неволей, но контроль над всем происходящим, потому что я-то в написании таких сцен без направляющей руки никак… У меня – масса информации для анализа... А у Третьей – возможность найти поводы пожаловаться на нас и власть помучиться от нашего варварского с ней обращения… и нас помучить в ответ, не без этого. И не знаю, как вам, а мне безо всякого слэша уже совершенно ясно, что мы видим мир настолько разным, насколько это вообще возможно… «Шалость удалась».


End file.
